


Mine

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jaqarya - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Jaqarya, King's Landing, Reunion Sex, Season Finale, True Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Jaqen finds his lovely girl during the battle of King's Landing. Jaqen POV.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jaqen's birthday today, so I felt like celebrating :) Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I still own nothing :((

He found his lovely girl in the dead of night, sewing her way through the streets of King's Landing, with Needle clutched in her hand. Three soldiers cornered her in a narrow lane. She dodged their swords by turning around, quick as a snake, graceful and lethal. Two of them bled, kissed by Needle. The last one managed to escape the girl's blade, an ugly smile of victory passed across his face when he eyed her small frame. Jaqen stepped out of the shadow, drew his own sword, drove the stunned man back with a flurry of blows, and killed him with a thrust to the heart.

His clever girl recognized him before she saw his face.

 

'You're here!' She melted into him as if his embrace filled a hole in her heart. 'You are mine now!' She raised her face, a hot possessive look flared in her eyes. 'Mine!'

 

She stood on her toes, urging him to kiss her. Impatiently, her hand sought the strings of his breeches.

 

'Not like this !' He breathed, putting his hand over hers. He came to take her away from this hell, to take her home, lay with her on a featherbed, worship her. 'Not now !'

 

'Now !' His sweet girl demanded with a stubborn look on her lovely face. 'Here, like this !'

 

He smiled at her feral expression. How could he ever forget that the hunger of a wolf matched the thirst of a dragon?

 

'If this is your wish.'

 

He took her small hand and led her through the remains of the city, scorched and dying, down to the bank of the Blackwater Rush. Here, by the river the air was cool. A row of old oaks, growing on the shore, separated them from bloodshed and screams of men and dragons.

She laughed between the kisses though he tasted tears on her face too; a salty taste of longing and love and life.

The river murmured gently, the red leaves formed a roof over their heads.

Jaqen began to strip her down, peeling away her leather armor, her breeches and linen shift, until he saw her, a fragile lovely thing she was, trembling with anticipation. A wave of desire overwhelmed him. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in a wavy mess, her snowy skin was luminous, her breasts small and lovely, the sweet nest of chestnut curls between her slender thighs begged to be stroked. He watched her, mesmerized. Had any girl ever been more beautiful ?

She gasped when he opened her, her fingers dug into his skin as he began to thrust. When her walls started pulsing around him Jaqen knew he was lost. His heart burned with a passion that felt like pain. It took all his strength to tame this fire, to love her with tender strokes while his body wanted to devour her.

Outside their shelter the world was collapsing. The morning wind carried the smell of smoke, its bitter notes mixing in his nostrils with her sweet, maddening scent. A deep groan formed in his throat and he cried out her name as he released his hot seed into her womb. Arya cradled him in her arms and panting, whispered her precious song:

 

'Mine, mine, mine !'


End file.
